Currently available object storage systems include Amazon S3, Red Hat Ceph, Open Stack Swift, EMC's Atmos, and EMC's ViPR Object Data Service. Such systems may provide scale-out mechanisms for users to store and retrieve object data and associated metadata. These systems typically provide REST-based application programming interfaces (APIs) to insert, update, delete, and retrieve objects. In general, these systems do not provide query capabilities, making it difficult to build applications that query and retrieve objects therefrom. The current approach to solving this use case with object systems involves an application retrieving a superset of the desired objects and discarding those objects that do not meet the search criteria. This approach is resource intensive and inefficient for the object system's servers, the network, and the application.